Payments using mobile devices began as simple interactions that would allow a mobile device holder to pay for items within vending machines using a mobile device. Short Message Service (SMS) messages may be used to communicate such payments by entering a code associated with a particular vending machine. The message is received by the vending machine, the item is dispensed and mobile device holder's account is debited the appropriate amount for the selected item. Over time, mobile payments have grown to include mobile banking and mobile credit cards. Mobile devices may be used to transfer money from one mobile banking account to another, pay utility bills, pay parking fees, etc.
However, mobile devices have not gained wide acceptance for use as payment vehicles at a point-of-sale (POS) in, e.g., merchant locations. Here, the traditional payment vehicles, e.g., credit/debit cards, cash and checks still reign supreme. This is because POS terminals must undergo a certification processes with back-end transaction processors to ensure compatibility with their systems and compliance with security regulations.